A two-dimensional code indicates data information using black and white patterns distributed on a plane. In a solution of the prior art, a user can learn content indicated by a two-dimensional code only after the user learns detailed information corresponding to two-dimensional code information, where the detailed information corresponding to the two-dimensional code information refers to web page content corresponding to a website address indicated by the two-dimensional code. It takes a relatively long time for a terminal to obtain the detailed information corresponding to the two-dimensional code information, and the detailed information may be not content that the user is interested in. In this case, after waiting for a long time, the user obtains content that the user is not interested in, which results in a bad user experience effect.